Field
This invention relates generally to a magnetic fastener assembly and, more particularly, to a magnetic fastener assembly for securing an access panel to an aircraft structure, where the magnetic fastener assembly can be released by a pneumatic device.
Discussion
Various aircraft, both military and commercial, typically employ a number of access panels provided in the outer mold line (OML) of the aircraft fuselage that allows access to various structures, components, devices, etc. within the aircraft for maintenance purposes and otherwise. These types of access panels are typically secured to the aircraft fuselage by a number of suitable fastening devices that are both robust and reliable, and that do not interfere with aerodynamic surfaces of the aircraft. Such fasteners are available in a variety of styles and shapes, but are typically some type of screw fastener that is counter-sunk within the access panel and is threaded into a threaded opening in the aircraft structure. Other types of fasteners are known in the art that may hold such panels from underneath, which reduces or eliminates any type of protrusion through the OML of the aircraft.
For a typical fastener of this type, it may take up to a full minute for a worker to remove each fastener, and may take up to a minute and a half for the worker to replace the fastener once the maintenance operation is complete and the panel is reattached to the aircraft structure. Depending on the size of the panel and the type of aircraft, many fasteners may be required to secure the panel to the aircraft structure. Thus, because it takes a significant time to remove the panel and reattach the panel, the aircraft could be out of service for an unacceptable period of time. Therefore, it is desirable to reduce the time that it takes a worker to remove the fasteners from the access panel to remove the panel and gain access to the particular components housed therein. Further, during normal removal of the access panel and reattachment of the access panel, a small percentage of the fasteners are often times damaged, where they have to be replaced, which also adds expense and time to the process.
For those aircraft that employ a latching mechanism to secure an access panel to the aircraft structure, it often times is necessary to provide additional structural support members in the latching mechanism and/or the aircraft structure so as to reduce the chance of latch failure, which adds undesirable weight to the aircraft.